The Patrol and The Riot
by Tend to Infinity
Summary: Fillmore, Ingrid, Joseph and Karen face Edward, The Clown, The One and The Blood Riot Gang in the sequel of "The Tales of X High School".
1. Chapter 1: An Organised Horde

The Patrol and the Riot

This is the sequel to "The Tales of X High School".

Author's note: This is the next series of my story, and I plan on being far more professional with this one as apposed to the way I was with the one before. I have already written a large amount of it, and will release a chapter twice a week. Thank you, everyone, who read and reviewed my last story and I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to review. I plan on releasing a chapter once a week, on Wednesdays.

Before I start though, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted. Your support means a lot. So, here is a message to all of you:

Fanfictionlover101

LilbabiiDavryn

Queen S of Randomness 016 (Thank you for your reviews all the way through ^^)

Silverstone007 (Thanks for your review ^^)

Collier World

Jimmyle311

L'Otarie (thanks for you messages)

Regsd (Thanks for your support through reviews ^^)

StampedingYak90

Tatsu-Uchiha723

Ironman 7 (Yes, he has elements of House in him, thanks for your review)

Domitile (Thanks for your reviews for every chapter, I was quite sad you stopped)

Yakuba (You didn't actually have an account, but you did review, thanks.)

TerraxbbxFan2 (Thanks for your review and support)

I think that's everyone. Wow, that's quite a list and I thank you all. If your names up there, drop me a review or send me a message. I hope you enjoy the sequel, make sure you review.

Chapter 1: The Organised Horde

The sub-basement of X high school was usually deserted, only used to store very old, useless objects that no one was paid to remove. However, today, it was crammed full of silent, masked students of different sexes, shapes and sizes. Edward pushed his ground hair back out of his face and look around.

Edward was removed from the safety patrol two weeks ago, and from what he could gather, they must have found information about the Blood Riot Gang, otherwise they would have been shut down or changed dramatically. Since his removal he had joined the gang after being approached by The Clown.

He had, indeed, hacked into home computers and the school. The first thing that he did was send all of this information to the clown, now his companion and fellow worker, and they had seized further control over the school. Edward watched, from a distance, as his cane gave away his identity as students were blackmailed and beaten on his information. He was congratulated by many a member under his new name, Xavier.

Edward was sitting on a row of desks at the front of the room, in front of the rest who were standing in lines. He was surprised by how many of them there were, in the gang. It seemed there were people from every group in the school, complete and utter power. Edward now had two personal body guards, as his loyalty had been rewarded and he was enjoying his position as third in command in the group, after the clown.

Edward always stayed seated, so nobody realised his leg problem, and as such was instructed to come early. The leader of the group, known as The One, was, to most, quite terrifying. He wasn't large, but he had a personal army to himself and used it with ruthless power. Edward couldn't help but respect the set up. The group were mask in front of each-other, but upon arrival into the group, they must show their face to The One and The Clown.

The door behind him opened and The One strode him. He wore a mask with the number "1" scratched down the middle. The mask was pure white with a red swirl on the forehead and chin. He walked in his a long black jacket and stood behind his chair, next to Edward, and held his hand behind his back.

"Good afternoon," The One said, in an obviously false voice to Edward, though everyone else seemed to buy it. "It has been our first meeting in the past three weeks as a full group, so I want utter silence throughout this whole speech and you all know what will happen if any of you decide to break this rule," he gestured at three enormous students at the back of the room, who clicked their knuckles menacingly.

Edward looked around, there was not a movement, little own a sound. The atmosphere in the room had shifted to fear. "Now," he said, clearing his throat. "Just to the new members who may feel mutinous, there is something I have to address. I know the identity of everyone in this group, and so do my team of seven spies and three hackers. We control the school and have each of you followed and watched every day. So, if we see any of you in contact with the safety patrol or the staff, you will disappear." The One paused and looked around the room.

"Now," The One said. "We have reason to believe that the safety patrol has lost its prized possession, Edward Johnson." The One looked around. Edward was aware that this speech was to be made. "This is a leap for us, as he was the only one who could, possibly, bring us down. However, he has been dealt with, and is no longer a problem for the Blood Riot, which means only Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third are the only threats to our organisation."

"Now, I ask you not to make any rash movements," The One explained. "I have reason to believe that they are expecting an attack, and are being observed constantly. Attacking them now would be a threat to us. Anyone found to be attacking or harassing them until myself, The Clown or Xavier say so will, to, be dealt with severely."

"On to business," The One said, clasping his hands together and then gestured to Edward. "Xavier has a plan."

Edward, who had been told to stay seated when he was called. He put on a strange, flat and monotonous American accent. "We now have control of some of the lower levels of the student council. However, I have selected this perfect target for complete control. Not only that, it will strike a blow against the safety patrol as well. I happen to know that if we target this specific member, then we will be hitting a certain high member of the safety patrol. I am talking, of course, about Frank Bishop, boyfriend of scientist Karen Tehama."

"Frank Bishop is rising in student council, quickly," Edward explained. "If we can scare him enough, we can not only control him, we can terrify Tehama. My spies inform me that Tehama has a certain influence over Joseph Anza, one of the three members on the Blood Riot case."

Edward leaned back in his chair whilst The Clown nodded. "Perfect," he said. "Ok then, numbers 4 through to 15 stay here after." Every member was assigned a number due to their importance and date of joining. Edward was number three, the Clown was number 2 and The One was number 1. Number 4, or Frevier, was notorious for being viscous. He did not envy Frank if Number 4 was assigned to him.

After a few words and a beating of number seventeen for making a mistake on a mission, the people filed out in groups of five and dispersed before removing their masks away from one another. Number 4 through to Number fifteen lined up with Frevier in front of the other thirteen members.

"Frank Bishop," The Clown said with files in his hand. He handed them out as they looked through all of his personal and social details. "He has quite a record and a strange little sister. He is also the second best profiler the school has ever had, so going after him straight away on his own would be stupid."

"However, his sister Francine, would be perfect," Edward explained, fiddling with his hair, a trait he invented to suit Xavier. "If we went after her, we could send her to Frank, slightly beaten," he paused, pulling his hair again. "With another message for him and instructing him to cease contact with the safety patrol, we could control the school council more."

"Then," he said. "We could cause him to move to remove Commissioner Vallejo from office." Edward laughed menacingly. "After this, we will have them vote for a useless member, like Danny O'Farrell, to become the new commissioner, bringing the Safety patrol to its knees."

"Danny O'Farrell," The One mused. "Interesting. Number 4," he called.

"Yes?"

"See to it that Francine is beaten, taken 5 through to 10. Dismissed," he finished, nodding his head to the door.

After the members had filed out, The Clown and The One stood. Behind them was three guards each, and Edwards were behind him as well. Edward's guards were the only ones who knew who he was, along with the Clown and The One. "Well done, Xavier," Number 1 said. "The plan is perfect, once again demonstrating your power at strategy."

The Clown nodded, pushing his mask up his face, the painted smile looking insincere. "It is certainly interesting," he said.

"I've been meaning to ask, Clown," Edward said. "Why the clown mask?" Edward already knew, but he wanted to see what The Clown would say in front of number 1.

"Clowns are interesting, painted on smiles with cruelty concealed," The Clown explained. "Now," Clown said. "I have to teach a certain student a lesson, then class. Good day," he said, bowing sarcastically and leaving.

The Clown was sadistic; Edward had seen him have a member beaten for looking at him. He grabbed his face and pulled it close before head butting him. He was certainly strong, and his thugs made it impossible for anyone to touch him. He was famous in school.

Edward left the room as well, dismissing his bodyguards and taking his mask off in the toilet. He was certainly enjoying the power he now had. He controlled the school and when it came to control, no one loved it more than him. He liked the safety patrol for the same reason. Edward's plan was perfect to every detail and he would come off at the top, assuming the idiots surrounding him did what they were told.

Edward had regular access to the security cameras on his laptop, and he often watched people in the safety patrol headquarters and laughed at their failure. Vallejo was holding them together and with him out of the way there was nothing stopping him. Also, bringing down the safety patrol would promote him even higher in the group, making Xavier Number 2.

Frank Bishop's sister was in a lot of trouble, she was now a target, listed in Edward's and The Clown's notebook. Edward was allowed to look through the Clown's and he saw his own name crossed out, which made him laugh. The top of the list was Fillmore, Ingrid and Joseph and they were circled over and over again in anger. They were far to protected, and it was Edward's job to figure out how to bring down that problem and eliminate them, Vallejo was the first step toward this.

Due to Edward's success in every subject he was given a lot of free time around the school. He ditched lessons constantly and he threatened to do badly if they tried anything with him. He and Ingrid were the schools most important students, the schools method to show how special it was. This gave Edward a certain amount of protection.

Edward turned on his computer. He opened the program he designed to hack into the school cameras. Edward opened his phone, ringing number 4. "Frevier," he said, in his instruction voice. "Now's the time, the cameras have been overridden to where she is."

"Where is she, then?" Frevier replied.

"Just on her way down to computer lab B, alone," Edward explained. "Go for it," he instructed and hung up.

Edward hacked into that camera and turned it on for him alone, severing its link with the rest of the school. He saw four of the members approaching her, and two blocked her way. Francine stepped back. "What do you want?" she asked, sounding scared. "There are cameras you know?"

Number 4 grabbed her by the face and pulled it close to his mask. "Think we give a shit sweet heart?" he asked, back handing her face. It bruised almost instantly and she looked up, trying not to look terrified, barely holding back tears.

"What do you want?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"We want your brother," Frevier replied. "See that camera," he pointed to the one she had mentioned before, the one where Edward was watching. "We are watching you at all times. You make one slip up, mention this to anyone else, and both your brother and you will disappear on the way home some time."

Francine nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

Frevier laughed. "We want you to tell him to meet us, after school in sub basement 4. Tell him that the cameras are watching him all day. If he uses his phone, leaves the school or contacts the safety patrol in any way, he will regret it, and so will you!"

He let go of her face. "Get out of here," he said, pushing her onto the floor. She got up, cried a little and scurried away.

When the coast was clear, Frevier looked up to the camera. "Did you get that Xavier? Make sure you keep an eye on both of them, you have the day off."

Frevier spoke to him like he was above him, so Edward rang him. "Yes?" Frevier said down the phone.

"Watch your step, Number 4," Edward said menacingly. "Don't forget all of your guards belong to me. Talk to me like that again and it will be you who regret it. Speak to me as your superior, or those around you will turn on you right now."

"Yes sir," Frevier said, sounding angry and fearful at the same time.

Edward hung up the phone and laughed. He laughed because he loved putting people in their place, he loved making sure that Frevier knew he was beneath him. People, in a way, were more terrified of Xavier as he could change at any moment and changed to worse than The Clown, even.

The safety patrol was in trouble now. Edward was the worse thing that they had ever been against. He was unstoppable.

End of Chapter 1

Stay tuned for chapter 2: A plan plays out


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan Plays Out

Chapter 2: A Plan Plays Out

Authors note: Well, this is the second chapter in my story. I hope you think this one is a lot more structured and are still enjoying it. I recommend you go back and read through the last story "Tales of X High School" and complete it with this one,

Also, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Domitile wrote a whole essay ^^, thanks for that. I have decided to update twice a week, on Wednesday and Saturday, Saturday is not definite, but a chapter will always be released on Wednesday.

Merry Christmas, as this chapter is for a present to you all.

[X]

The safety patrol headquarters was looking more and more like a ghost town every day. Through fear and, as Fillmore thought, recruitment, the numbers of them was dropping dramatically. He, Ingrid and Joseph on the other hand were working around the clock to find out what was really going on. Truth be told, respect for the safety patrol was at an all time low, and no one was feeling this more than Vallejo.

The school paper was tearing him apart. Headlines such as: "Safety patrol in shambles" and "Worst Commissioner of all time fails against Gang". Folsom was constantly on him back, threatening him. Fillmore knew Vallejo, something else must be going on to get him this stressed, but he didn't push.

Fillmore and Ingrid were sitting side by side looking through the files of some of the members who were suspected. All they had managed to find out so far was that only the leader knew all of the members and all of the meetings occurred with masks on, in different locations every time. They were warned; about one hundred people attended each meeting and the safety patrol would easily be destroyed if they tried to intervene, the student members would fight or run.

"What are we going to do then, Fillmore?" Ingrid asked. She was starting to feel the cold of the approaching winter and it annoyed her.

"Not sure," he said, standing and heading for the coffee machine. It had been ordered a while back and had just arrived. He was, however, surprised that Folsom had let them have it. "We have a safety net at the moment, as we keep catching petty criminals and smaller gangs."

"I suspect that those kinds of people are joining as well," she said, leaning her head on her hands.

"Danny," Joseph shouted from the computer next to them. "Stop playing on games, for God's sake, get your work done."

"Huh?" Danny said, spinning round on his chair. As usual, it slipped and he fell to the floor. He moaned and rubbed his back. "Sorry guys," he said, "but what am I doing again?""

"Useless," Karen laughed. She was working on a chemical at the front of the room. "You're supposed to be processing the photos you took at the last scene."

"Oh yeah," he said, picking up his chair and closing the game down.

Recently, there had been a large vandalising attack on two bathrooms in the school: one boy and one girl. "The vandalising incident," Fillmore reminded him. There had been one message written on both. It read: "We are going to get you, safety patrol" in red ink. This one message was written again and again and again, all over the bathroom.

"We can't really be sure that was the blood riot gang," Joseph said.

Ingrid nodded. She looked over to Karen, who was busy working. "Did you find any fingerprints?"

Karen looked up and smiled. "Just one," she said. "Funnily enough, I found it just as you asked."

Fillmore drank some of his drink. "I don't think it was the blood riot gang," Fillmore said.

"Why?" Ingrid asked. Ingrid had been the one to find it first; she had just gone in after a lesson, ahead of everyone else.

"The Blood Riot gang haven't got this far by being careless," Fillmore explained. "They're organised, they wouldn't leave a fingerprint, not even one. I am pretty sure they were wearing gloves and maybe hair nets or covers, because Karen couldn't find a hair either."

Ingrid nodded, thinking about the scene. "I don't think we can say for sure. However, we know there are some smart kids in that group, maybe there is another message hidden in the crime scene, something to do with the ink, an anagram?"

Fillmore, who had got a drink for Ingrid, lay it down on the table beside her. "Danny, have you finished processing yet?" he asked, moving over behind him.

"Just about," he said. "I'll print them out. Why, have you found something?"

Fillmore shook his head. "I'm so pissed off with Edward," Joseph said, turning away from his computer. "Why did he have to turn out to be one of them?"

"We don't know he's one of them, Joseph," Fillmore reminded him.

"Besides, there is no evidence," Ingrid concurred.

"There wouldn't be," Joseph said, maintaining his point. "Do you really think someone like Edward would leave a trail, make a mistake?" Joseph shook his head. "The lack of evidence points to him, if you ask me. Maybe a high up member."

"Maybe," Karen said. "We already know there are high up members."

"True," Fillmore said, sitting back down. He only knew of four members in the organisation and not even their real names. "The One," Fillmore said. "He's the leader."

"Yeah," Joseph said. "Then there is The Clown."

"I worried about Edward for a while. I haven't seen him for ages, maybe The Clown got to him," Ingrid explained. "You saw how he was about that bat."

"Edward can handle himself, Ingrid," Fillmore said. "The other two I know of," Fillmore continued, only Ingrid knew about this as he had only found out today, from people talking about it in class. "There is Xavier and Frevier."

"How did you find that out?" Danny asked.

"I heard it from some students behind me in math," he replied.

"Did you take them in?" Joseph asked. "They could be members."

Fillmore shook his head. "There is no way that they are members, they wouldn't be stupid enough to mention facts. From what I can gather, The One rules the Riot Gang with an iron fist. It doesn't surprise me, that's how they have gone on for so long."

"It took us so long to find out the name of that gang, but now everyone knows," Karen said, putting away the items she had been using. "It's like they are mocking us."

"Probably," Fillmore said, taking a sip from his coffee and nodding. "They probably know what we are doing now, they have eyes everywhere."

The safety patrol office door opened and Andy walked in. "Hello everyone," he said.

"Hi Andy," Joseph said, inviting him over. Andy and Joseph were probably best friends now as they spent a lot off time together.

"So, is there any news?" he asked, looking around.

"Well," Ingrid mused aloud. "We think that there could be a message in the vandalism, they have acted like that before."

"Sneaky bastards," Andy exclaimed. He had a foul mouth, usually, and this was one of the tamest insults he had. "Had Danny printed the image out?"

"I'm just about to," Danny said, standing and heading to he printer.

Just as he stood, there was a strange sound: every computer in the room was beeping. "Is anyone doing that?" Fillmore asked. He looked down on his computer. There was a message. It read: "Nice try". After Fillmore had read it, the very second, his computer beeped again and shut off. He swore and looked up, every computer in the headquarters were also off.

Fillmore could hear Joseph grind his teeth. "You think it was them, again?" he growled, standing.

Before Ingrid could reply, the office door opened again. However, this time it was the inner office, the commissioner office. Vallejo, who had lost quite a lot of weight recently, stormed in. "Have your computers gone off?" he asked with a look of clear disgust and anger in his brown eyes.

"Yep," Danny said. "But I managed to get the photo out of the printer."

"Hold it Danny," Ingrid said, frowning. "The computers went off just as you printed, right?"

"Yeah," Danny replied. "So?"

"So," she continued, "They were trying to stop that, hence writing "Nice Try" on Fillmore's computer. We've got to be onto something now."

"So you don't think it's a message any more?" Fillmore asked and Ingrid shook her head.

"That's all very good, Third," Vallejo said. "But with these computers down there is nothing we can do about it. Folsom got me now," he sighed, sitting down on the nearest chair.

Fillmore got him a hot chocolate from the machine. "Thanks Fillmore," Vallejo said. Vallejo had a sip and stood, as if it powered him. "Danny, go up to the computer geeks office and get a few of them to come down. Be quick!" he instructed.

Danny nodded and left the room.

"I can't believe it," Andy growled. "They got us again."

[X]

"What is it, Francine?" Frank asked. The two of them were in the corridor, hastily pushing through the crowd. Frank was on his way to the safety patrol office.

"Frank, listen to me," she said, getting in front of him. "The Blood Riot gang, they attacked me yesterday."

"You what?" he growled.

Francine rubbed some of the make up off her face. Frank had noticed how much she was wearing, but he assumed that she was meeting a boy after school. When she had finished, there was a clear, black bruise on her cheek.

Frank, with wide eyes, shook his head. "We've got to get the safety patrol, maybe there is evidence on it," Frank said. "We'll get them, Francine."

"That's not it, Frank," she said, getting irritated now. "They have a message for you. They want you to go to sub basement three, I think, after school," she stopped, taking a breath. "They told me if you used your phone at all, or visited the safety patrol or even went to the bathroom, they would get me and you on the way home."

Frank ran his hand through his hair. "Fucks sake," he muttered.

"They are at the cameras Frank," Francine explained. "They said they are watching us every minute of the day, so they are watching us right now."

Frank sighed. "Please Frank," Francine pleaded. "Don't go with them, they'll hurt you!"

"There's nothing I can do, Francine" Frank explained, as if he was talking to a naughty three year old. "If they're watching now, they'll know if I don't go. They already know where we live!"

Francine, who now had a tear in her eye, looked at him pleadingly. "You're going to go, then?"

"I don't have a choice," Frank said. Frank held out his hand. "Give me your phone," he demanded.

"Why?" she asked, taking a step back.

"It only takes you to make one mistake, to text your friend by accident, and it's all over," he explained. "Give me your phone," he demanded, again.

Francine, reluctantly, handed over her phone. "Now listen to me," Frank said. "You need to spend the rest of the day with teachers, make an excuse, do homework, make sure you can't be a target. Get with a group of friends to go home and do not go to the bathroom, no matter what."

"Ok, Frank," she said, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "Be careful, Frank."

Frank nodded and headed off in the opposite direction.

[X]

Danny walked up to the computer lab alone, listening to his music player. He was glad that he was alone for a change. He loved being in the safety patrol, but a break wouldn't do him any harm. As he turned the final corner to the lab he suddenly noticed that he was completely alone. He had a free period now, but most of the school were in class.

As he looked around the corner he saw them, two masked figures. "Oh shit," he whispered.

"What's wrong, buddy?" A voice behind him asked, it was quite deep and cruel and Danny recognised it.

Danny turned and saw a familiar face. The Clown was standing over him, leaning over him menacingly. "Get him, boys," The Clown said. Danny couldn't believe how fast the attack had been ordered. Like in the movies, he expected a long talk first. He was such an idiot.

The Clown walked away down the hall and the two students walked toward him, cracking their knuckles. Danny stepped back, slowly, and looked behind him. He considered running, but there was a third member waiting for him. The two in front closed in, one raised his fist.

Danny, reacting instinctively, dodged the attack and brought his own hand up into the boy on the left. The next few seconds were a blur, but after them, there were three, distinct thumps as three bodies hit the floor, unconscious. Danny smiled, he had never used his karate before, but he couldn't stop shaking all over.

He pulled his phone out of his pockets. "Fillmore, I'm by the lab," he explained, through breaths. "Get here now, we have some suspects."

End of Chapter 2

Make sure you alert, because next Wednesday the plot continues with "Chapter 3: Seizing Control".


	3. Chapter 3: Seizing Control

Chapter 3: Seizing control

Authors note: Ahh, I'm sorry this is out late, life and Christmas got in the way. For a personal plea, however, can someone let me know if there are any websites where I can watch the Fillmore show, I can't find it anywhere.

"I don't believe it Danny," Andy laughed. The three perps that they had caught were cuffed and back in the headquarters, Joseph had taken them himself. There identities had not been revealed yet. "Of all people to take out three of the members, on his own, you were the last on my list. When did you learn to fight?"

"Thanks, I guess," Danny laughed, frowning. "I've been doing karate for a while now. I told everyone, remember."

"Not really."

The hall was empty again. Only half an hour had gone by and the lessons were finishing, so students had to be redirected at the end of hall to the next. Fillmore was looking around for any more clues with Ingrid. "So," Fillmore said. "Think this was a random attack, or related to the printer?"

"Not sure yet, Fillmore," Ingrid replied. "We can't even know if it was ordered." Ingrid looked up, nodded, then gestured to Fillmore at the nearby cameras. "Though whoever was behind it was caught on camera."

Fillmore nodded. "I call them," he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling the number. After a few minutes of Fillmore and the people on the end of the phone, he found some interesting information.

"What?" Ingrid asked, noticing Fillmore's expression.

"They said that the cameras went dead and have just come back on," Fillmore explained. "They have been doing it every now and again for about two weeks." Fillmore put his thumb tip in his mouth.

Fillmore looked up and over to Danny. "Danny," Fillmore said, "I think you have made the biggest discovery yet, man."

"Seriously?" Danny laughed.

Fillmore nodded. "They have been attacking constantly, when the cameras go dead to conceal their identity," Fillmore explained to Ingrid and Joseph. "The guys up in tech told me that it happened around twenty times in the last two weeks, out of nowhere."

"Wait," Joseph said. "Now we know that we can stop it, just have our own patroller watch the cameras."

"Exactly," Fillmore replied.

[X]

"What were you thinking, Xavier?" The One shouted. Xavier, The Clown and The One (as well as around fifteen bodyguards) were down in the basement after school. They were originally there to wait for Frank. "You idiot, you issued a plan without my consent."

"Wait, wait," Edward replied. "There is much more to this than meets the eye. It ties in with my plan." The One gestured for him to continue. "I told the Clown to have Danny targeted when he left to get the photo. You see, I shut off their computers the minute Danny printed off the picture and I knew they would send him to get the technicians."

"Right," The One said, rubbing the chin area of his mask.

"See," Edward continued. "The clown then sent those three to attack him. I knew Danny was tough, I had a spy watch him at training." Edward stopped, thinking about how strange what he said was. "When Danny beat them up and caught them, I knew Fillmore would figure out that we were attacking when the cameras went down."

"That's the problem," The One growled. "They have figured out something big, they could stop our work."

"No," Edward stopped him. "Now we have accomplished two things."

"Oh," The Clown said, not knowing this part of the plan.

"Yes," Edward said. "Firstly, we have Danny some credit, so when Frank arrives and has Vallejo removed from the safety patrol, Danny will be the first to be made to the top as he is the only one who seems to have done anything against the Blood Riot, other than myself, and Vallejo had me removed." Edward laughed, this was all part of his plan. "Secondly, they will have someone watch the cameras, I can confuse them, put them at danger. When they send patrols to the areas I pull the cameras from, we could ambush them."

The One stayed silent for a moment, looking down. After a minute, he looked back out. "That works," he said. "However, you have sacrificed number 5 and number 6."

"I didn't," Edward said. "I blackmailed number 78 and 79."

The Clown laughed. "Perfect," he said.

"Very clever, Xavier," The One told him, but there was a snarl in his voice. "Do not cross me again, do nothing without my consent or say so, or you will regret it."

"Message received," Edward replied. "Anyway, the safety patrollers are definitely feeling the strain. Whilst at school, from what I can see on the cameras, none of them leave the office anymore."

"You're watching them a lot, Xavier," The One noted, Edward shook his head in response.

[X]

"I actually hate the Blood Riot Gang," Joseph moaned, filing a report on the caught perps. Their names were Jack Douglace, Daniel Harlem and Owen Stark, three low life students who had been suspended before for mild theft. "I really do."

"Thanks for that, Joseph," Fillmore said, leaning on the wall next to the coffee room.

"Other than the obvious, why?" Ingrid asked.

"They've taken our lives away," Joseph explained. "We spend all of our time in here, filing reports, sometimes going on wild goose chases. Before them we went out all the time."

"It's the job, Joseph," Fillmore said. "You've got to do, what you've got to do."

"Fillmore, have you seen much of Wayne recently, he hasn't been to the HQ in a while," Ingrid noted.

Fillmore nodded. "He hasn't been down," Fillmore told her. "Folsom has had him do solid catch up work for the last two week, I only see him on the way home sometimes, though not often. Since he was at a school and doing well, Folsom wants him to do as well here."

"That's a bummer," Karen said. She had just come back from the lab, testing the masks on the three perps for any link to where the meetings were. She was very quiet when she entered, so none of them notice.

"Did you find anything?" Fillmore asked.

"Not one thing," Karen grumbled, dropping the file onto Fillmore's desk. "No one thing on all of them, I can't believe it. Those three are not smart enough to do this, so there must be someone else ordering this, who prepared them before hand."

"We know that these attacks are not random," Ingrid explained. "Problem is that we can't find a link between the attacks. What's worse is now we know there are many more victims, if we had that information we might have a short."

"It doesn't matter anymore, at least tonight," Joseph said, looking at the clock on the wall. School had ended half and hour ago and yet they were still here. "I think we should go home now."

"Yeah," Karen agreed. "You coming Fillmore, Ingrid?"

"It's alright you two," Ingrid said. "Go home, we'll stay here and finish off. See you tomorrow."

"See you, then," the two said, leaving the room.

Ingrid and Fillmore stayed behind. The sun was just starting to go down outside so the room looked strangely orange. A few minutes after Karen and Joseph left, Fillmore put down his coffee. "Joseph's right, Ingrid," he sighed.

"About what?" she asked.

"We haven't hung out outside of school, or outside this room, since Edward left and The Blood Riot gang started attacking the school hard," he explained.

"Fine," Ingrid said, looking over and smiling. "Want to hang out after school?" she asked. "Go down to the donut shop on the corner?"

Fillmore laughed. Ingrid had been making the donut joke since then end of middle school. Due to Fillmore's (and Ingrid's for that matter) dedication to the job, Ingrid teased him about eating donuts all the time.

"You know what," he said, saving what he was doing and turning off his computer. "That sounds good, want to go?"

Ingrid nodded.

[X]

Frank looked at the note where he had written where he had to go after school. He had set up Francine in the library, surrounded by teachers on a break. She didn't like it, half of the teachers at the school hated her, but she had to put up with it. Frank did a double take to check no one was following him, and pushed open the door.

Inside he saw six masked figures, one he had seen. The clown and some of his gang were waiting for him. "Good evening Joseph," The Clown said, instructing him to sit on a chair in front of him with a gesture of his hand.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded as he made his way over to the seat. Two of the five guards blocked the door he had come in through.

"That's the question, isn't it," The Clown said. The Clown had a very strange way of speaking and Frank knew instantly that it was a fake accent, the actual student behind that mask was nothing like this façade. "We have a proposition for you."

"Go on," Frank growled.

"Don't be like that," The Clown said, keeping his distance. "We're going to help you up in the school council."

"Yeah, you're just going to do that, aren't you," Frank muttered. "What's the catch?"

"Well done," The Clown congratulated, clapping his hands. "We have members of our organisation waiting outside the library for Francine, assuming you don't comply or try to make a run for it, it only takes one phone call." The Clown paused, getting a phone out of his pocket. "We want you to bring agree with what's brought up next meeting," The Clown explained.

"What's being brought up, then?"

"Vallejo," The Clown explained. "Your old friend, Vallejo. The school has lost respect for him as the commissioner. I want you to agree with the other student who proposes his removal. I want you to then state that the best replacement would be Danny O'Farrell, due to his capture of three members of the gang and the best break in the case since Edward Johnson, who Commissioner Vallejo had removed."

"I couldn't do that to Vallejo," Frank objected, about to stand. As soon as he did, the Clown nodded and two of the guards threw him back down.

"You'll do as you are told," The Clown instructed. "Remember, we are waiting outside for your sister and yourself. Not only that, we will get Karen Tehama as well as Vallejo." The Clown paused. "You're doing him a favour, either agree to bring him down, or we beat the shit out of you and him until he steps down. This is just the easier route."

"Fuck you," Frank spat.

"I'd mind your manners," The Clown growled at him. "So," he said menacingly, "do we have a deal?"

"Fine," Frank muttered, looking down.

"What was that?" The Clown laughed. "I didn't catch that."

"I'll do it, you bastards," he shouted.

"You will indeed," The Clown said. "Remember what I said Frank. Don't go to the safety patrol also, or have any contact with Tehama until after tomorrows meeting. Don't answer your phone to her. We are watching you, even at home. If you leave the house, we'll get you."

The Clown nodded to the two guards by the door. They came over and grabbed Frank, lifting him off his chair. "Good evening, then," The Clown said, tipping an imaginary hat and turning away as they threw him out of the room.

End of Chapter 3

I hope you enjoyed that. I am sorry that it's a day late and there will not be a post on Saturday. However, set to alert so you can read the next chapter: "This is the Life."


End file.
